Proposal
by ragsweas
Summary: Neville is off to propose to Hannah. But not before meeting his parents. Written for Hogwarts school Event September Event: Family Day


**Written for September Event: family Day for the Longbottoms. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a beautiful wintery day and Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, walked in a full speed. He was really scared. In the month of December, when the whole city of London was enjoying the snow, Nevile's hands were sweating.

"You are going to be fine…" he muttered to was he scared? It was going to be like any other day he was going to St Mungo's to meet his parents like he had since he was a year old!

But Neville knew this was different. First of all, Neville's grandmother had passed away only three months ago, so this would be the first time he would go to meet his parents…alone. And then, well, there was everyting regarding his personal life.

Neville shook his head. A blush crept on his cheek and he couldn't help smiling.

'It is going to be perfect.' He told himself but to whom was he lying? It was NOT going to be all right for Merlin's sake.

Shaking his head, he walked into the magical entrance hidden from the prying eyes of the muggles. He was gretted there like any other day.

The receptionist smiled gently, almost in a flirting manner. The sweeper, like always, was whisteling and talking nonsense to himself. The doctors flashed a grateful smile in his direction, especially that one doctor of wom he never remembered a name. According to them, by fighting Voldemort, he had saved them all.

Even if he was not the Chosen One, he was the hero.

Neville slowly tiptoed into the ward and sat down in front of his mother. She was there, colouring a piece of paper and humming to herself.

"Hey, Mom."

No response. Neville sighed.

"How are you? It is probably weird to ask you that but you know. How's Dad?"

Frank grunted in response. At any stage, Frank was better than Alice. Neville knew that.

"So, life's good. Ever after Grandma's death, the Manor has been kind of empty but I guess, I should have expected that."

Neville took a deep breath and smiled.

"I came here because of a special event. I am proposing to Hannah."

Alice's drawing and humming stopped for the briefest of seconds and then she went back to her work.

Neville smiled and kept talking about his about to be lovely bride. He hoped she would say yes. He had asked her as a joke many times earlier. She had always said yes.

As time flew, Neville realized, rather sadly, that it was time to go.

He looked at his Mom, who was now trying to irritate his father. "Well, I got to go. See you around. Mom. Dad."

He didn't wait for a reply. He stood up and began walking out of the door.

Somewhere deep down, he felt a little disappointed. He didn't know why. Maybe he had expected his parents to suddenly get out of their so long trauma and wish him. Say congratualtions and pat him on his back.

Neville didn't know what e ahd expected.

He was about to exit when he felt a hhand on his shoulder.

He turned to se ehis mother there, her hand closed in a tight fist.

Ah, the wrappers.

"Sorry Mum, I forgot." He said sheepishly.

He extended his hand and took what ihis mother had to give him. But unlike hundreds of oter time, it wasn't something ligt but something heavy, cold and metallic?

Nevile frowned. What kind of wrappers were these?

He stared at his open fist and his eyes widened. There wasn't any candy wrapper there. It was his mother's ring-the one she had never parted with.

Neville looked at it, his eyes full of tears. He knew he would start crying if he did not leave soon. He smiled and looked where his mother had gone to his father. But there she was coming back.

"Mum?"

She dropped one more ring in his hand and he was shocked to see his father's wedding ring. For a fraction of a second, he was sure he saw the woman Alice Longbottom could have become-smiling and normal. But then she was gone, replaced by the patient.

She turned and left. All that Neville could say was, "Thanks Mom."


End file.
